Remember Me Princess
by TheMadTeaPatty
Summary: Adrien and Marinette get into a car crash on their way home from their anniversary dinner when they get in a crash and Marinette loses all memories after the age of 15. How will she react to finding out she married her crush Adrien. And how will she react to finding out that he is Chat Noir
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first fanfic in this wonderful fandom. I hope you like it.

This has not been proof read so if you spot something that needs to be fixed. Let me know :)

I own nothing

Enjoy :)

Chapter 1

Adrien was pacing in anticipation, worry and just any other emotion that he could possibly feel. His wife and partner was unconscious in a hospital bed and he had no idea when she was going to wake up. Or even if she was going to.

Marinette and Adrien had driving home from their anniversary dinner. They had been married 3 whole years. To them it had happened in the blink of an eye. They had loved each other for so long they were just too stupid to realize it.

"Adrien. Sit down! Pacing isn't going to help wake her up" Alya demanded as her and Nino walked into the hospital room.

"I know but I can't help it. I need her to wake up. I can't lose her Alya. She's my everything." Adrien cried. The thought of losing his true love was too much to think about.

The room turned silent except for the monitor showing Marinette's heart beat. That's when the doctor came in and asked to speak to Adrian privately about his wife. As they left the room. Alya walked over and sat next to her best friend. They've been friends  
for 10 years. Sense they were 15 and she first started going to her school. They've been through so much. From Marinette's crazy crush on Adrien. All the way to their weddings and being each other's Maid/Matron of Honer. Even finding out Marinette's  
biggest secret of all. Marinette was Ladybug. That had been a shock. But she understood why she kept it a secret. That by no means didn't mean she wasn't hurt, but she understood.

As Alya was lost in thought Marinette started to shift in her sleep. She was waking up.

"Oh my god, girl you're ok!" Alya breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed her best friend waking up.

"Ugh where am I?" Marinette groaned and looked around the room before landing her sights on Alya "Um who are you?"

"Girl it's me Alya, you're best friend. You remember me don't you?" Alya questioned with a worried expression.

"Not to sound mean but you're too old to be Alya. She's only fifteen and you're definitely in your twenties." Marinette replied with certainty

"Um girl." Alya hesitated "how old do you think you are"

"That's a funny question" Marinette answered puzzled "I'm fifteen"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"That's a funny question" Marinette answered puzzled "I'm fifteen"

Alya just stood there in shock before telling Nino to go get the doctor and tell him Mari was awake. Once Nino left she turned her attention back to her best friend.

"Hey, Mari. I've got some big news for you. You're not actually fifteen. You're 25"

Marinette looked at Alya with a shocked and confused expression "how is that even possible" Alya wasn't sure she could drop the big A bomb on her friend if she was in her teenage mindset. So she decided to keep it as simple as possible.

"Your husband and you were driving home when you got in a bad crash. He's okay, only needed some stitches, but you hit your head pretty hard" Alya explained. Marinette was in shock she couldn't believe it. Then she looked down at her left hand and saw a nice sized diamond ring and a wedding band on her left ring finger. She was definitely married. The only question was to whom. 'Please be Adrien' Marinette prayed.

"Um, Alya" Marinette asked, "who am I married too?"

As if on cue, Adrien runs through the door to Marinette's side.

"Mari thank god you're awake I was so worried" he cups her face as he talks to her then notices she turns bright red. Almost the shade of her Ladybug suit.

"What's wrong M'lady," Adrien asked with a questioned look.

Alya taps him on the shoulder and says

"She has Amnesia. She thinks she's 15"

Adrien never turns from his love and notices the shock in her eyes at the use of the nickname Chat always used for Ladybug. He hoped she didn't put things together and realize he was Chat Noir. That would be too much to handle for Marinette's 15-year-old mind.

The doctor walks in to check on Marinette's vitals and make sure there's nothing to worry about. He explains to Adrien that Marinette could get her memory back anywhere from tomorrow to never. He suggests that Marinette stays the night for observation but could leave the following day. With that, the doctor leaves. Marinette looked at her hospital band. 'Marinette Agreste' it read 'age: 25'

'Wow, I really have amnesia. I wish I could remember. I can't believe I'm married to Adrien. How lucky is that? But why did he call me M'lady? Only Chat calls me that. Does he know I'm Ladybug? It would make sense, he is my husband. But how could I tell him and not Chat? That doesn't seem fair. Does Chat know who I am? Do I know who Chat is? Are we still friends? Oh my god I'm married to Adrien!'

Marinette thought. Her face changing with each question in her mind. Adrien could tell she was confused and had a lot of questions that she wanted to ask but didn't bring herself to ask.

"I bet you have a million thoughts going through your mind Mari. Being 15 one day in love with a guy you think you'll never have. Then waking up 25 and married to said guy" Adrien chuckled. He remembered Marinette telling him about her crush on him and her insecurities when she was a teenager. She had a bad habit of putting herself down and acting as if she wasn't enough for him. He loved her with all his heart. And couldn't stand how her thoughts were consumed with lies about how she wasn't good enough. When in reality he felt he wasn't good enough for her. They had put each other on a pedestal for so long. Building each other up with the pieces they knocked down from themselves. But when they finally revealed to each other who they truly were. That's when they started being true partners. Not just in the mask but in love but in love too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"H-h-how d-d-did this h-h-happen? W-why c-c-can't I r-r-remember?" Marinette stuttered. Even though she knew she was married to the love of her life she still felt extremely nervous around him. Adrien chuckled to himself. He hadn't heard Marinette stutter in years. Even knowing what he knows now. He finds it unbelievable how he could make Marinette so nervous to turn her into a stuttering mess. But he remembered how when she found out that he was Chat Noir that's when she started to relax around him. She dreamed of being close to him. But to her surprise, he was her best friend, her partner, her kitty. Since then they talked like normal. And he knew in this state it would be a shock to her but with her reverting back to the adorable stuttering girl he knew in high school. He needed to help bring his wife back. He needed her back. Desperately.

"Marinette there's something important I need to tell you," Adrien said in a serious tone.

Marinette looked at him terrified for what words would slip through his lips. But she had to get one thing straight first.

"You know I'm Ladybug don't you?"

Adrien looked at her questionably. Hope in his eyes that she knew he was Chat Noir. That her memory could be returning. If just by the tiniest piece.

"Yes I do" he answered honestly.

"Do you know who Chat Noir is? Do I know who he is?" Marinette rushed through the questions. Not giving her vocal cords a chance to slip a stutter in there.

"Yes." Was all Adrian could say. He looked down and placed his hands on hers.

"Does he know who I am?" She asked with a saddened tone.

"Of course. You're married to him. How could he not know" Adrian replied with a cheshire grin covering his face.

At that Marinette's eyes widened as she stared at the one she loved. How could sweet kind Adrien be her flirting pun-loving partner?

"What's wrong M'lady? Cat got your tongue" Adrian winked.

Marinette was silent. She couldn't believe it. But something inside her told her she knew. That it was obvious wasn't it. But that didn't diminish from the shock she felt. Adrien. The guy she'd been trying for so long to get close to was by her side the whole time. How had she not seen it? And now to find out she actually married that flirt. What had happened in those 10 years of forgotten memories?

"I hope I get my memories back because I have a feeling there are things I'm going to want to remember," Marinette said calmly with a genuine smile on her face. How Adrien loved that smile.

"I can think of a couple" Adrien grinned as he leaned over and kissed his wife on the forehead.

The next day Marinette's parents showed up to the hospital.

"Oh, my sweet little girl" Sabine cried as she entered the room. She ran to her daughters' bed and hugged the girl. Marinette was grateful to have her parents here. Especially her mother. Tom came over next and hugged his daughter.

"So what happens now," Tom asked directing his attention to his son in law.

"Well, I was thinking Mari should maybe go home with you and Sabine. She's in a world she doesn't quite understand. Everyone she loves is here but they aren't the same. Especially with her losing her memory to that young of an age. I don't know if she could handle coming home with me. At 15 I was just the boy she liked. And her friend. She wouldn't be ready for the life we have now. She's grown so much in the last 10 years. But I think for now. As much as it hurts me. She needs to be with her family." Adrien replied with a serious expression but Mari noticed his eyes. She could see the pain in them. He was right she did need to be with her parents and she wasn't ready to live alone with Adrien. But that didn't mean she didn't want to be around him. He was her life now from what she could understand.

"Adrien. I think you're right. I do need to be with my parents right now. But we do share a life together. And I think being around you might help remind me of some memories and if not we'll be making new ones at least." She said with a chuckle in her voice and a blush on her cheeks.

"I think that's a great idea. If Tom and Sabine are ok with it."

"I don't see why not Adrien. You're family after all. And I agree it would be good for Marinette to have you around" Sabine replied in a motherly tone.

"So how about as soon as Marinette gets released. Sabine and I will drive her to our house and Adrien. You can go home and make up overnight bags for both of you. Since we don't know how long this will take. Bring about a weeks' worth and if you need more you can go back and get more. Sound good?"

"Sounds good" Adrien replied to his father-in-law. But eyes and mind never left his wife.

Come back to me, M'lady. Please come back. I need you.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Marinette walked into her old bedroom. She needed a moment alone to comprehend everything that has happened. The room looked almost the same as she remembered. Except for all her posters of Adrien were gone. In their place, we're photos of her and Adrien together. Both in their civilian and superhero forms. Marinette smiled at one that shows Chat kissing Ladybugs cheek.

"We look happy," Marinette said to herself

"We were" Adrien replied.

Marinette turned around and found him halfway through the trap door in the floor.

"That was the day of the reveal." Adrien paused. "Needless to say I was so relieved that day. I had been in love with Ladybug since the day I met her. But there was this pawsitively adorable girl that sat behind me in class. That was stealing my heart day after day" Adrien chuckled.

"How did the reveal happen?" Marinette asked

9 years ago

"Come on Ladybug, we've been pawthers for a year. Don't you think it's time we know who each other is?" Chat Noir pleated.

"Yes" Ladybug replied "but what if Hawkmoth finds out who we really are and comes after us in our civilian form. That not only puts us in danger but our friends and family too"

"But think about if something were to happen to you. Wouldn't you want your family and friends to know what happened?"

"I'll tell you what then. If you can figure out whom I am. If you guess it right. I'll tell you the truth. Deal?" Ladybug stretched out her hand for a confirmation of Chat Noir's agreement.

"Deal. On one condition. You have to try and figure out who I am too"

"We'll see about that kitty" Ladybug chuckled and she swung away on her yo-yo.

Later that night at the Agreste house.

"I can't believe it Plagg. Ladybug gave me permission to find her" Adrien exclaimed excitedly while spinning in his chair.

"Yeah, that's great kid. Now, where's my cheese" Plagg groaned?

"Is cheese literally all you can think about right now? I'm going to find out who M'lady is under that mask"

"That's great kid. But what about Marinette? I thought you were starting to finally realize you love her." Plagg joked

"Am I started to get feelings for Marinette definitely. She's amazing and adorable and super talented. Plus she's finally started being able to talk to me as Adrien. Not just Chat Noir. She was so brave during the whole thing with the Evilustrator. Plus she did amazing handling all the class during the Darkblade attack." Adrien chuckled to himself "I guess I have a type."

"You're just in love. I don't know why cheese is so much better and a lot less stressful. Now speaking of cheese. I would like my camembert?"

"All right, all right," Adrien complained as he got up to go get Plagg his stinky cheese.

"What more could anyone want. Delicious camembert. You complete me." Plagg squealed with glee as Adrien handed him his true love.

"What am I going to do about Ladybug and Marinette? I'm finally going to find out who she is behind the mask. As for Marinette, she's finally starting to like me as a person. I think. She actually able to talk to me know as Adrien. Not perfectly but a lot more than she used to."

"Maybe Chat should pay his princess a visit. After seeing her you tend to see things more clearly."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chat landed on Marinette's balcony with ease. No surprise since he done it every week for the past couple months. It all started because he wanted to get to know her better. He considered her a friend but didn't really know a whole lot about her. He wanted to talk to her as Adrien but she couldn't speak a full sentence in front of him. And that made him worry if she actually liked him. Did she hate him because of the gum incident on his first day? It's possible she never got over that and just set it aside because of Nino and Alya being friends and having massive crushes on each other. Their best friends liked each other so they had to act civil to each other. But the way she stuttered didn't seem like it was out of hatred. Did it? Not really maybe more nerves? Maybe it was because of who his father was? Alya has mentioned how his father was her role model in the fashion world. Maybe it's some kind admiration? Maybe because he's the son of her icon? Or maybe it's just the fact that he's a model that freaks her out. That's when Adrien decided the purrfect way to befriend her is as Chat Noir. She was fine with him when she helped him with the Evilusrator as well as everyone in class. It was just him. The first day he stopped by was after an akuma attacked the school. And once again caused by Chloe with her bullying. He didn't see Marinette with the other students during the attack and he wanted to make sure she was alright. After a time they became comfortable with each other enough to talk about their love lives. When Marinette told Chat about her crush on Adrian he was shocked at first but then it made sense of all her actions. She was nervous because she had feelings for him. As time went on he developed a similar feeling for her that put him in turmoil. He loved his lady but his adorable friend was sneaking in and stealing his heart. He had to choose who would rule his heart. He was a night in leather armor choosing between the lovely lady of the land and a pretty princess of Paris.

Chat tapped on the hatch that leads from Marinette's rooftop balcony to her attic bedroom.

"Hey, Chat. Everything ok? You're out later than usual."

"Purrfectly fine. Just needed someone to talk to. And who better to talk to than my Princess" Chat replied with a cheshire grin covering his face. "now aren't you going to let this stray cat inside out of the harsh elements of Paris?"

"It's not even cold Chat. Stop being a drama kitty." Marinette joked

Chat climbed inside and went and sat on her chaise lounge with his feet up so it looked like he was at a therapy session while Marinette brought her desk chair to sit near her kitty.

"So is it a superhero or civilian problem?" Marinette asked in a worried tone.

"Superhero." Chat paused "Ladybug told me to find her. To find out whom she really is under that mask." Chat kept his gaze to the floor with a forlorn expression.

"I don't get it. Isn't that what you've been wanting since you met her and became partners? To find out whom she is under the mask? I don't understand what you're not happy about this."

"I am happy. Really, but I'm also scared. What if I'm just a disappointment to her in my civilian form? I'm extremely different in my regular life." Marinette could hear the fear in Chats voice

'My poor kitty. Little do you know I feel the same way?' Marinette thought to herself.

Since Chats weekly visits Marinette started seeing him differently. Not as just her flirty partner. She realized he had actual feelings for her. This was scary. What was even scarier was the moment she realized she loved him too. But what hurt her most was that even though she had feelings for Chat. A part of it still belonged to Adrien. It wasn't fair to be with either of them while her heart could be so unfaithful.

"I'm sure Ladybug feels the same. Just like you're a different person in your regular life. She probably is too. Heck, she might even think she'll be a disappointment to you." Marinette said in her most Ladybug like voice. Ladybug was confident, something Marinette wasn't but she needed to assure Chat that she felt the same without actually telling him.

"Ladybug could never be a disappointment. Even if she's different in regular life. Ladybug is still a part of who she is."

"Ok let's just say Ladybug was someone like me. Boring and plain and clumsy as can be."

"Honestly it would be fantastic if Ladybug were like you. you're not boring or plain. You're fantastic. You're beautiful and super talented. And just one of the sweetest people I know. You care so much about others and always put their needs ahead of your own. If you turned out to be Ladybug that would be the best day of my life" Chat never once looked away from Marinette's eyes. They were so blue he could get lost in them. But in the back of his mind, he felt he knew those eyes from somewhere else. But Chat couldn't put his claw on it.

Marinette's cheeks turned bright red at Chats words. 'Maybe he finding out won't be so bad.' Marinette thought to herself as Chat left her room. He loved her superhero side and obviously cared for as Marinette.

Find me soon kitty.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As Adrien sat in his seat in class the next school day, thoughts of Ladybug consumed him. Who could she be? Where could she be? Who is the girl behind the mask? Just then his thoughts were disturbed when Miss Bustier walked in and dragged his thoughts back to reality.

"Alright class for the next class project i would like everyone to get into groups of 4."

Adrien mind wavered at that. Group project meant that he could work with his princess. he could use the excuse that he wants to work with his best friend Nino and of course Nino would want to work with Alya. and with Alya came the lovely Marinette.

The four friends talked amongst themselves and divided the work between them. Alya decided it would be a good idea to meet up in the park after school to hang out and start some early progress. Little did they know she had a diabolical plan to get Adrien and Mari alone. Not that either of them would mind but they would never tell the other that.

When the four friends arrived at the park Alya whispered her plan to Nino. He of course at no qualms with it seeing as he knew Adrien had fallen for Marinette. It was obvious but Adrien never liked to talk about his love life with anyone.

"Oh, sorry guys I got to go. I totally forgot I promised my mom I would watch my little sisters today. So I got to run." Alya chuckles "see you guys' tomorrow."

"I have to go too actually. I totally forgot I had a thing at a place. See you guys later" Nino says as he leaves toward home.

"What's up with them?" Marinette asks. Confusion painting her face.

"No idea. There probably running off somewhere to be alone. I'm pretty sure Nino likes Alya."

"That wouldn't surprise me. I ran into them after the Animan attack. Ladybug had locked them in a cage and they spent the whole day together. They looked pretty coupley to me." Marinette laughed at the thought. Thinking if it wasn't for her they wouldn't have realized their feelings. But she'll never tell them that.

"Well since we're here do you want to get some ice cream?" Adrien asked Marinette. He remembered Mari telling Chat how she always wanted to ask Adrien out for ice cream but she never had the courage.

"Um sure, we might as well you know s-s-since were here and all" Marinette inwardly cursed herself. She was finally getting around to not stuttering around him. And he goes and pulls this whole ice cream thing. This was her plan for their first date. If only Adrien knew. Oh if he knew he would find this so funny. He would right. Wait was this a date? Marinette starting freaking out but tried not to show it. Thank god Adrien didn't know her well enough to know her little ticks and signs of stress.

Adrien looked over to Marinette. He could tell she was freaking out. She was biting her bottom lip. This was something she started recently doing. Come to think of it, it was around the same time he started visiting her as Chat. Was he the cause of it? Maybe ice cream wasn't the best idea. Considering he was Adrien and all. And he did notice her light stutter. Now that he know he was the cause of it. He found it adorable. It was unfathomable to him that he could make her like that.

As they got their ice cream and sat on a bench and started talking about many different topics. School, homework, Ladybug and Chat Noir, hobbies, favorite things, music. Mostly Jaggad Stone and Mari's cover art she did for him. Anything and everything. Adrien loved talking to Mari. she was the person he could always talk to when he was his true self. Chat Noir. But now he was talking to her as Adrien and it just felt right. Like this was how things were meant to be. "Maybe i should choose Mari over Ladybug. I know she cares about both sides of me and it's so nice to be cared for by such an amazing person" Adrien thought to himself. That's when something miraculous happened. That's when he realized his world would never be the same. For the better. That's when Adrien noticed a little ladybug land on Marinette's shoulder. At that sight, that's when his brain put the mask over Mari's face. With her body clad in spots. That's when he realized just how much of an idiot he truly was. He fell for the same girl twice. His Love, his Lady had been his wonderful Princess. She had always been there. From day one. How had he never noticed? At least his problem was solved. No more having to choose between Mari and Ladybug. They were one in the same. For a black cat, he sure was lucky.

Adrien stared at Mari for a good minute before Mari noticed.

"Um A-A-Adrien, are you ok? You just keep staring at me"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just kind of spaced out for a minute. Sorry, that was rude of me. What were we talking about?"

They continued their conversation for another good hour. Then they both had to return home. They each had homework to get done before their patrol tonight.

"Well, this was fun. I'm honestly g-g-glad Alya and Nino ditched us. It gave us a chance to really talk. We haven't really done that before. It was nice." Marinette blushed

"Yeah, we should do it more often. You know if you ever want to hang out just you and me. That's ok just let me know. You're really cool and I like hanging out with you" Adrien replied. "Little does she know we do it a lot actually except she doesn't know it...yet." Adrien thought to himself with a chuckle

"Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow." Marinette waved goodbye as she started towards her house

"See you later" Adrien waved back at his princess then thought 'just sooner than you think'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chat met up with Ladybug for patrol that night on a rooftop of Paris.

"Hello, M'lady. Isn't it a Purrfectly beautiful night? Although not as beautiful as yourself, nothing can compare to your beauty" Chat wore a flirtatious grin. With her signature eye roll. Ladybug asked

"You're more flirty than normal. What happened? Did you figure out who I am?" Ladybug chucked. Thinking there's no way he could know who she possibly is.

"Actually I have. I honestly feel like an idiot for not realizing it sooner. You were always right in front of me. I may not have the best luck bring a black cat but I got ladybug luck with you, Princess." Chat chuckled and gave Ladybug a wink. Ladybug stood there stunded

"How in the world did you guess it right?"

"I saw a ladybug land on your shoulder when you were Marinette and I kind of put the pieces together. A ladybug landing on Ladybug. How poetic" Chat grinned

"Seriously that's all it took for you to realize who I was. Wait if you were close enough to see a ladybug land on me that must mean we know each other as civilians. That must mean we know each other outside of the mask. You did say I was right in front of you. Who could you be?"

"Let's just say I'm in front of you but you're sitting right behind me." Chat hoped that was enough to help her figure out who he was.

"Wait you're in front of me but I sit behind you?" Ladybug paused "Oh my god. A-A-Adrien?"

"That's right Bugaboo. Well I guess the cat's out of the bag, as the saying goes"

Ladybug was speechless. She could not believe that the love of her life was her flirtatious partner.

"So now that you know who I am. What are your thoughts? I've already told you finding out Ladybug would be you would be the best day of my life. And I was right. The two girls I'm in love with turned out to be the same wonderful person. Trying to choose between you and you was driving me crazy"

Chat Noir stared into his love's eyes as he spoke. She was here. She wasn't running. Yet. She knew who he was and she stayed and was listening to him ramble on about how much he loved her. Ladybug came up to Chat as he was talking and took his hand in hers with a warm smile on her face. Chat saw goodness in her and that she didn't see. He saw bravery and courage, he saw her talent, and just about everything that she couldn't see in herself. And she was the only one besides Nino that saw him for the pun-loving dork he was.

"I love you Marinette. I've loved you as Ladybug the moment I met you. And I got to actually fall in love with you as Marinette. I love both sides of you. Even if me as Adrien being Chat makes you not have feelings for me. I understand. But know that I will always be by your side. I will always love you."

Ladybug stared into Chats eyes with shock and wonder. Chat already confessed to her. But she had yet to say anything to him.

"I just can't believe it. My crush and my true love are the same" Ladybug never broke eye contact with Chat "I had built Adrien up in my mind. So perfect, could do no wrong. Then there was Chat, someone who cared for me both in and out of the mask. He knew both sides of me and still cared. Chat was stealing my heart from Adrien. But I didn't want to tell you because I wanted to be faithful and not have any lingering feelings for anyone else. It's so nice that you're the same person. I might not have known you were the same but my heart did. I love you too Chat, whether you're Chat or Adrien. Adrien won me with how exceptionally nice he was and Chat by how much of a dork he was. I love you for who you truly are. And I always will."

Chat stared into Ladybugs beautiful blue eyes, so full of love, so full of warmth. He knew they were meant to be together forever and he couldn't wait to start.

"So I have a question for you M'lady. Will you be more than my classmate, more than my friend, more than my superhero crime-fighting partner? Will you be my girlfriend?"

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you ask that." Ladybug smile covered her face

Chat Noir pulled Ladybug into a hug.

"You have no idea how happy I am right now." Chat said as he kissed his lady's heads

"We should take a picture so we always remember this"

"Chat what if someone finds that picture. What if they figure out who we really are?" Ladybug asked

"It won't get out if we don't let it. Or we can give it to Alya for her to post on The Ladyblog then everyone would see it and not be able to pinpoint it to us."

"I'm not a fan of all of Paris finding out we're together. Everyone at school will think it's weird if we started dating at the same time Chat and Ladybug did maybe we should wait a bit to reveal it to the public for Ladynoir as Alya likes to call it"

"So we'll take it and keep it just for us. I know I definitely want a picture to remember this night. Don't you."

"True this is one night I never want to forget." Ladybug pulled out her yo-yo. Thankfully it had a camera on it. Normally she used it for video chatting with Chat but she figured she could only access this as Ladybug so what harm could it be. And Chat was right. She did want a picture to remember this night.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello my wonderful readers. I am back after a long while. The flashback is over and its back to the future (hehe) if there's anything you want to see them go through let me know and I can try to work it in if it fits with the story. Not sure how long I'm going to make this story but it will have an ending for sure. I have it in mind. This is my first lengthy story. I really need to finish my first one. Don't read it cuz it's been a LONG time since I've touched it. Whoops. Well I hope you enjoy the latest chapter of this wonderful story. This one is extra-long. I'm so thankful to all of you wonderful readers. You guys are literally the best. You guys keep me writing. Please enjoy

I own nothing

Chapter 8

Marinette placed the picture on the table. There was a grin across her face now that Adrien told her the story.

"I wish I could remember it myself" Marinette turned to face Adrien.

"I'm sure in time you will. You just need time for your brain to heal. Until then I'll be here to tell you all the embarrassing things that happened," Adrien chuckled with a devilish grin.

"Why don't we stay away from those and help me remember the good ones ok kitty"

"I don't know there are some pretty good ones that you found embarrassing in the moment M'lady."

Adrien smiled and pulled his wife into a hug. Even with the memory loss, this is where Marinette felt the safest. In the arms of the boy she loves. Well he's not a boy anymore he's a man. Just like she isn't a little girl anymore, she's not a full grown woman. Except she doesn't know how to be an adult but she knows with the help of her handsome husband as well as her family and friends. Marinette knows even if she doesn't get her memory back she'll be okay.

Marinette turned to Adrien and asked something that had been on her mind sense she came home.

"Adrien where is Tiki?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that. Tikki is with Plagg, my kwami. They're back at the house. Don't worry they'll be here later tonight. Ever since we defeated Hawkmoth we haven't had to transform as much. We still do every now and then to patrol but there's never any real danger. They tend to like their alone time. They stayed home the night of the accident. Tikki has been waiting to see you so I won't be surprised if she beats Plagg here."

"I'm glad to know we still have them in the future," Mari sighed in relief. "Everything is just so different. Life went ahead of me and left me behind."

"You're still you even if you don't have all the memories. You're still in there. With or without your memories. You'll always be my lady and my princess. I will always love you. Nothing could change that. I'll be here no matter what. I'm not going anywhere."

As Adrien said those words they went and sat on her chase couch. He held her hand in his. Marinette found comfort in the fact that the boy she's been in love with and her kitty just confessed to love her no matter what. I was hard to wrap her mind around that. This amazing, wonderful, sweet, brave boy, well man, loved her and she still didn't understand what she could have possibly done to deserve him. He was just too good to be true. Except for his ridiculous puns, but they were part of his charm as well.

"What's our life like now? What do we do?"

"You're a designer for my father's company. We kept our relationship quiet for a while. My father knew that you were my friend, that's what most everyone thought. Alya and Nino knew, as well as your parents. We told them we didn't want it getting out because of fangirls and bullies online. We didn't want anyone going after you, as well as to keep Chloe at bay. She was bad enough when you just had a crush on me. If she found out we were together she might have just gotten akumatized a second time. But in reality a picture leaked of us kissing and if we got together the same time as Paris's superhero's it would look suspicious. You entered more of my father's contests and won quite a few. He offered you an internship during the summer. Then once you graduated design school my father was more than happy to bring you on as a designer. As for me I went to business school and once my father steps down I'll be taking over. I still model every now and then. But I'm picky with those," Adrien winked at Marinette.

"Wow so life turns out pretty well for us. How did Alya and Nino react to us as a couple?"

"That's a story all on its own"

9 years ago

Marinette walked into her class. She had quiet the insane weekend. Finding out her best friend/crime fighting partner and her crush were the same boy and that he felt the same about her. All she wanted to do was just be next to him. But sense the news broke about Ladybug and Chat Noir being in a relationship, they decided to keep it quiet at least for now. But just because that's what they agreed didn't necessarily mean she had to like it. Marinette took her seat next to her friend.

"Oh my god girl can you believe LadyNoir is finally a thing. I knew it was just a matter of time. Oh my god I'm so happy," Alya squealed

"LadyNoir? What is that?" Marinette gave Alya a confused look

"Girl you don't know what LadyNoir is? Its Ladybug and Chat Noir's couple name. This is literally the best day of my life."

"It's really nice for them. Just don't you think they deserve some privacy? They rick their lives to save Paris and now fighting with the person they love most. Don't they at least deserve that?"

"Yeah but isn't that they're civilian self's are for. If they're finally together I'm sure they know who each other are by now."

"I guess"

Marinette's gaze shifted from her friend to the blonde model that just walked into class.

"Adrikkin," Chloe squealed as she ran over to Adrien and grabbed his arm. Adrien hated that nickname but Chloe was his first friend ever. That deserved some loyalty right?

"Can you believe someone as amazing as Ladybug would lower her standards to be with that lame Chat Noir? I mean what does he even he do? Ladybug does all the work. Chat Noir is just her sidekick. He just jumps around on a pole. Useless if you ask me."

Marinette spoke up as soon as she heard Chloe attacking her kitty

"That's really harsh Chloe even for you. Chat Noir does a lot for Ladybug and in fights. He is not her sidekick. They are Partners! I'm sure if he wasn't there Ladybug wouldn't be able to defeat the Akumas."

Marinette looked over to Adrien and gave him a _you're important don't like anyone tell you you're not_ look. Adrien gave her a smile. It was nice knowing his lady would defend him and say he's important.

"Wow Marinette I knew you had a huge crush on Adrien but who knew you had one on Chat Noir too. You go from amazing to lame."

At that moment Miss Bustier walked through the door and demanded everyone take their seats so she could start class. Marinette couldn't focus on glass. She was worried about Adrien. If she hadn't started seeing him just a couple days prior she would be freaking about Adrien finding out about her crush on him as well as a possible crush on Chat. But know he knows so she was worried how Chloe's words were affecting him. Marinette decided she would need to have a talk with him so that he knew he was just as _important as she is. Luckily they had patrol tonight so she would get to tell him and get to act like a couple_.

That night when Ladybug met up with Chat Noir, he had the charm turned way up.

"Why hello M'lady. I must say I must have died and gone to heaven because there is an angel standing right in front of me," Chat gave Ladybug a Cheshire grin.

Chat Noir had always been a flirt but this was the first time Ladybug realized he was being sincere; knowing that a bright red blush covered Ladybugs cheeks.

"Shut up Chat." Marinette smiled back "I need to talk to you."

"Anything in _purr_ ticular?" Chat pulled Ladybug close to him and did something he had been dying to do all day. He brought his lips to hers for the first time since the reveal.

"I just wanted to know how you're doing since everything with Chloe today. She's you're friend so I would understand if it hurt you."

"Don't worry M'lady. I'm _purr_ fectly _feline._ Honestly it did hurt at first but then you defended me and sent away any bad feeling I had out the window. As long as I'm important to you and you want me around I'll be here for you no matter what. I don't mind being called your sidekick as long as you see me as your _paw_ tner.

"You and your puns kitty" Ladybug lifted her head and brought her lips to Chat's

"I actually have something else important I want to talk to you about."

"What is it M'lady"

"I was thinking we should tell Alya and Nino we're together, maybe not right away, maybe start showing slight interest in me when we're around them but enough to where it won't be a surprise when we tell them that we're together."

"I could use the whole Chloe outing your crush on me as the starting point to me noticing you. But will we say is the reason we're not telling everyone?"

"Maybe say because of Chloe and you're fangirls. You have plenty of them and I don't know how happy they would be you dating a nobody like me," Ladybug laughed at the thought.

"Except you're not a nobody. You're amazing."

"You know what I mean. My civilian self isn't a famous model like you"

After a few weeks of slight flirting and a major flirting when it was just Alya, Nino, Mari and Adrien. They finally told them one day while they were hanging out at Marinette's house.

"Um Alya, Nino, Adrien and I have something we need to tell you guys but it had to stay between us. No one else can find out."

"Bro, did you finally ask Mari out?" Nino blurted out

"Yeah, actually. We're together now." Adrien said slightly shocked that Nino was the one to guess first.

"No way, girl why didn't you tell me?" Alya started in

"I wanted to but I wanted to see if it actually worked out. I know you've been cheering me on the whole time I would hate to get your hopes up only to knock them down if I couldn't even make it past the first date," Marinette prayed that Alya took that as a decent excuse.

"You should have still told me. But I suppose I shouldn't be talking like that." Alya glanced at Nino. "Seeing as Nino and I started dating a little while back."

Adrien and Marinette stared at them with stunned expressions while Nino just had a goofy smile on his face.

"Congrats bro. I'm happy for you. I know you've liked her for a while."

"Thanks dude"

"Alya how come you didn't tell me?"

"You were dealing with your crush on Adrien and I didn't want to discourage you. I'm sorry. So why haven't you told everyone that your dating Adrien? Just imagine Chloe's face when she finds out" Alya starting laughing diabolically

"Actually we don't want to make it public," Marinette started

"I have a lot of fangirls and I don't want them to go after Mari just because she's my girlfriend. Some of them are kind of crazy."

"And I'm honestly scared how much worse Chloe's bulling will be. Not just at me but everyone else. It's no secret she likes Adrien too, imagine how much meaner she'll become when she finds out he chose me over her"

"I guess that's true. But that does kind of suck but understandable. Well Nino and I won't say anything. You're out best friends we have your back no matter what. I still can't believe both of my ships came true. LadyNoir and Adrienette"

"Alya you need to stop with that or I'm going to start calling you and Nino DJ Wi-Fi" Marinette laughed

"Girl that doesn't make any sense"

"Yes it does. Alya you were Lady Wi-Fi when you got akumatized and Nino is a DJ" Marinette giggled

"Ok fine no more ship names. Happy?"

"Very" Marinette replied

Alya and Marinette shared a hung while Nino and Adrien gave each other a high five. To Alya and Nino the four of them had no secretes left but the secret superhero's knew the truth.


End file.
